


Through The Sea Glass

by queen_lagertha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaids, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Parent/Child Incest, so does the incest, the mating has to do with the mermaid thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_lagertha/pseuds/queen_lagertha
Summary: "I'm not who I was before, I've changed."Amphitrite's circlet has been stolen and Percy needs to get it back. It isn't just an ordinary piece of jewelry. It's the key to the dungeon that holds the Kraken. Percy will stop at nothing to find the man that stole it. She doesn't need another war on her hands.If along the way she finds herself growing closer to Triton, well she'll just count it as a plus. Amphitrite and her father on the other hand... perhaps they've grown a bit too close.post HoO





	Through The Sea Glass

**Author's Note:**

> picture of crown: http://www.blackfeatherbazaar.com/#!product-page/cb4u/5e684361-93a7-2e4b-8ed9-c3fab8b8e4fa  
> picture of Amphitrite's tail: https://mermaidtailcollection.wordpress.com/category/tailmakers/finfolk/  
> picture of seashell bra (closest to the original): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/406309197610470953/
> 
> Percy: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6d/15/4e/6d154e4263746885e22a105cab17eb14.jpg  
> Amphitrite: http://pngfever.com/monica-bellucci-bikini/  
> Poseidon: http://www.foodworldnews.com/articles/32077/20150814/henry-cavill-batman-v-superman-actor-reveals-to-jimmy-fallon-the-key-to-his-perfect-body.htm  
> Annabeth: http://www.keyword-suggestions.com/Y2FyaWJhICBoZWluZQ/  
> Triton: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DCpbyD0XkAAwnMG.jpg  
> Jason: http://www.elle.com/culture/celebrities/a10750/hunter-parrish-boy-wonder-389188/

Percy stood stiffly in the middle of the throne room. Her eyes sweep across it for the second time in the past minute. Yes, she was in her element, but she was far from being safe or comfortable. In fact, she would go as far as to say she was in a dangerously volatile situation. One wrong move and she would find herself at the end of the deity's wrath. Percy twitches when the marble pillar to her right seems to darken with the shifting of sea light. For a few seconds, Percy sees flashes of gold and red before it vanishes. She wishes her brother, Tyson, had followed her into the room. However, Amphitrite had ordered for her only.

No one else.

Percy's eyes slide to the goddess perched daintily on the throne covered in pearls and coral. Colorful little fish swam around the goddesses throne in an excited rush. 

The daughter of the sea god was here after all.

The goddess was beautiful. Even with the slight greenish hue her skin held, Amphitrite was easily one of the most gorgeous women, mortal and immortal, that she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Silky dark brown, almost black, tresses framed her face. Some of the curls floated out around her at times with the shifting of the current. Her eyes, which were locked coldly onto Percy's own, were a dark mocha. Percy's eyes drifted across her delicate cheekbones and soft nose only to land on her plush lips. Honestly, they reminded her of pillows. Painted a dark red, Percy could see that her lips were made for kissing... amongst other things.

The bottom half of the goddess was bare.

Of course, it would be a bit difficult for her to wear anything considering she was much like her son, and Percy's half-brother, Triton. Amphitrite had a mermaid tail.

Although, unlike Triton, who had two green tails, she had one colorful tail that filled Percy's soul with childish glee. It was exactly the way Percy imagined her own to be when she was little and had had foolish dreams of being like The Little Mermaid. 

Now she had half of that except Triton wasn't her father. Poseidon was. Plus, the only guy she'd ever had any interest in ended up being Kronos' meat suit. Percy would admit that for a short time she and Annabeth had a thing going. A very nice, experimental, and at times fiery, thing. And okay, this thing had lasted for months and it had only just recently ended. There may have even been a time where she loved her. That was a lie, Percy knew she'd loved Annabeth. Those moments below deck on the Argos with Annabeth had been the moments that grounded her. They'd kept each other going. 

Then Tartarus happened and everything went to shit. Things happened down there that Annabeth had never been able to work past. Percy herself was still trying to work past them. So when the others had been there to open the Doors, Annabeth had left and never looked back. Percy really couldn't fault her for it. She would do the same if she could.

That's the past though and she wouldn't ever have a repeat performance with her even if Aphrodite herself commanded it. 

Besides, Jason and Piper might gut her if she tried to get Annabeth back. They were both hopelessly in love with her. Annabeth loved them both to bits too. Annabeth and Percy were better as they were now. Best friends. 

Even if at times it felt like her heart was being stuck with a hot poker.

Anyways, her tail was a real work of art. Its color varied greatly throughout the shiny tail. The top of her tail, which was where skin met scales, was a brilliant aqua that spread throughout the entirety. There was an ombre effect as it darkened the further out and down it spanned. The darkest it got was right where it flared out into fin, a very deep teal. The fin itself was a majority of the same bright aqua that the very tip was. It had long lines of deep teal that went to the many point at the end of the arches. Some places in the center of the fin were a green color that were a few shades brighter, and deeper in hue, than her skin. 

Percy's eyes glided up her smooth stomach to her breasts. It was hard to not notice her ample bosom as it was held up tightly in an actual seashell bra. It was enough to make her wish to laugh at its irony, but she wasn't that suicidal. The similarities with The Little Mermaid were few and far between, but apparently the bras were one of them.

Percy had to admit it was gorgeous. Of course it was. While it was teal, it was darker than that of her tail. Her eyes trailed to the underside of it; a dark grey net with pearl clusters and starfish expanded downward and across her stomach from the left cup to the right and just above her naval. Two strings of pearls, one short and the other long, hung down from the right cup and curved across to the center of the bra where a gold starfish set. Percy's eyes widened when she discovered that it was a life. It's little legs kicked about freely. In the pad of the bra, scale designs were sewn into it by gold and white pearls. Gold seashells, varying in size, lined the top of the bra with a soft pink coral fastened to the straps.

As Percy forced her eyes away from the woman's boobs, she found herself feeling under and overdressed as she stood before the Queen of Atlantis. Percy's cheeks reddened as the Goddess stood and swam across to stand in front of her. While she was mortal-sized at the moment, or maybe she didn't change sizes like the Olympians did, it made her eyelevel with the previously mentioned seashell bra and, by extension, voluptuous breasts. Once more, she had to look up at the goddesses face. Eyes sliding up past the aqua colored necklace laced around her neck, she met Amphitrite's eyes, a sneer contorting the deities features. Even with such an ugly expression she was still stunning. 

Goddesses. Did that pummel her confidence or what.

Percy clenched her fists and fought the urge to look down in subjugation. If she could face Zeus and Athena head on and live, then her possibly homicidal stepmother should be a walk in the park. So she remained steadfast. She even, hopefully subtly, straightened her back.

"Do you understand why you are here, Percathea? Why I have requested your presence?" Amphitrite questioned, her tone as cold as the Arctic. It sounded wrong. Her tone was as smooth as silk. The goddess was a nereid. As a nereid, or sea nymph, her voice was very musical. Soft and lilting and all around honey. 

Amphitrite raises a sculpted eyebrow at Percy's continued silence. With a start Percy does what she does best. Rush into things without thinking. "I figured you were finally going to kill me." It was meant as a joke, but the goddess clearly doesn't see it as such if her -continued- icy expression is anything to go on. Percy clears her throat and says, "No, Mr. D just said that I needed to go to Dad's palace. I thought Dad wanted to see me." The last part was grumbled and a look of clear disappointment had entered Percy's eyes. At the cool look Amphitrite leveled her with, Percy rushes to add, "Not that it isn't absolutely a pleasure to see you, my lady!" She has to fight with herself to keep as still as possible.

Amphitrite's expression folds into irritation and the water seems to cool around them. Goose flesh pimple Percy's exposed arms and she begins to wish that she was wearing more than her old Camp Halfblood tank top and khaki shorts. "You can never trust that old drunk to do anything right!" Amphitrite's lip curls in disgust. "Let it be known now half-breed. You were not my first choice, nor were you my last. However, my husband insisted you were the perfect one for the job. Why he puts so much faith in a demigod, I'll never understand." 

Percy was torn between being offended and basking in the knowledge that her father even thought of her at all. Percy forced herself to focus with a surprising ease. Curiosity lacing her tone, Percy said, "And what task would that be?" Percy bit down on her lower lip as the goddess focused her attention back onto her. She looked down at the floor and watched a tiny crab scuttle across the sandy marble. She peaked up through her lashes and was taken back by the unfamiliar look on the deities face. It made her stomach turn with unease and she found herself wanting to clench her thighs together. "Uhh, Amphi- my lady?" 

Amphitrite's face became devoid of emotion as she spoke, "Someone has stolen something of mine. I want it back." Amphitrite turned from Percy. On instinct, Percy's eyes glided down her backside and landed upon what should have been her ass. Regardless of the obvious difference in anatomy, she had to admire the woman's ass. The colorful and shiny scales were a definite plus for her adhd.

The deity turned swiftly and raised an eyebrow at Percy. Percy's face reddened at having been caught staring so blatantly at her ass. Percy thought maybe now was when she died, but the goddess seemed more amused than anything. Instead of lingering on her embarrassment, Percy pushed on, "what was taken and do you know by who?"

"If I knew who it was you would not be here," Amphitrite admitted with no amount of disdain, "As for what: my crown."

"Oh, that clears everything right up! What with me staying here every other weekend," Percy couldn't hold back the sarcasm. "Could you be more specific?" How was she supposed to know what her crown looked like. The only other time she'd been in the same room with her, the goddess had been in full battle regalia.

"Surely you are joking?!" Amphitrite exclaimed in outrage. She actually seemed to be genuinely surprised that Percy didn't automatically know.

Percy didn't trust herself to speak. Knowing her, she'd say something beyond stupid that would get her killed or cursed. So, she grit her teeth, crossed her arms, and raised her head defiantly. 

When it seemed like Amphitrite wasn't going to speak, Percy finally spoke, "I'm sorry, but isn't like I visit frequently. This is quite literally the first time I've spoken with you. Forgive me if I don't know a damn thing about you." She admits that maybe it wasn't exactly wise to say what she had. (This is why Annabeth was her better half. Smarter and prettier.) Amphitrite's anger visibly spikes. If her tail swishing violently through the water is anything to go on, it's fairly obvious Percy 'uh-oh'ed.

"You may get away with speaking that way with your father and friends, mortal," Amphitrite makes sure to emphasize her mortality, "but you will speak to me with the respect I deserve!" Her eyes search Percy's for several seconds before she eases herself back into her throne. One delicate hand reaches up to brush her curls behind her ear. Percy's eyes zero in on the aqua necklace she'd thought the goddess had been wearing in fascination. The aqua was actually more scales, the same as the tip of her tail, trailing up and behind her ears. Percy wonders if they were as smooth as they look. Amphitrite notices a flush rising in the demigods face and assumes she's embarrassed. With a smirk adorning her lips, she says, "My crown. They can do a great deal of damage with it, Percathea."

Percy can't seem to draw her eyes from the other woman's neck. It's almost as if she's in a trance. 'What would they feel like against my tongue.' Horror consumes her. She's fantasizing about licking and essentially sexing up her stepmother! Percy's eyes snap up, landing on her face. Percy finds her lips parting with a rush of bubbles escaping. Another unbidden though flits through her mind, 'I bet she looks gorgeous when she's on the edge of...' Alarmed, a strangled groan escapes her parted lips. She shoves, or tries to, those thoughts to the back of her mind and brings the task at hand to the forefront. It's almost like an odd haze has settled over her. "When was the last time that you saw it?" Percy ignores how breathless she sounds. As an afterthought, Percy adds, "Also, it might help if I knew what it looks like."

Percy briefly wonders when she became so masochistic. 

'Percy, you always clam up in front of beautiful women. Case: Aphrodite. Point made.' She shoves that thought away.

Amphitrite watches as Percy shifts in discomfort. The flush from her face has now descended down across her breast and further into her tank. "It has been some time. I believe it was just after my husband returned." At the mention of her father, any and all lingering thoughts of Amphitrite's skin against her own, disappeared. 

Percy's head snapped up and she stared incredulously at Amphitrite. "But... that's been weeks!"

Poseidon had returned to Atlantis and his family almost immediately after the conclusion of the Giant War. That meant that it had been close to five and a half weeks since the crown has been seen. They've only just now noticed? Bitterness consumes Percy's heart as she thinks more on it. Something that Amphitrite would have put on, or at least looked at, everyday only now discovered to have been stolen. How long would it take for any of the gods to notice one of the demigods absences or deaths? Would they even notice if Chiron didn't say anything?

Since she had entered this world at the beginning of the Titan War, the gods lost things at an increasing frequency. Percy couldn't count the items she, or her friends, had been assigned to search for on one hand! 

'Objects. Are we anything more than that?' Percy thought. 

Amphitrite narrowed her eyes at Percy. The demigod did not appear to realize that the currents around them had become rough with her mood. Logically she had known the girl was powerful. A child of the sea god always is. But to see one like the girl before her seemingly control the waters without conscious effort, it infuriated her. Her own son had not been able to do what this girl could for many decades. Especially as close to his father as the girl was now. She should not have this much control! 

Triumph flourished inside as the demigod flinched at her words, "time is different for us. We have all the time in the world. What do you have, mortal?" Percy did not need to reply, the tightening line of her lips said enough.

~~

"Ah! Amphitrite! Have you sent word to Camp Half-Blood? Has Percy accepted?" Amphitrite eyed her husband with distaste. Percy stood behind the goddess. She was much smaller than the woman and her tail flared out enough to hide her. 

"You have eyes do you not? Use them." Percy remained rooted to her spot as the goddess swam off to the side of the room. Her eyes followed her figure up until she disappeared behind a soft golden curtain. Percy ran her hand through her hair nervously and turned to face her father.

Every time she found herself in his presence, a small part of her felt small. It was as if she'd reverted to a young child that was showing her father the grades she had made at school that day. Only now, instead of a test or her report card, she was the object that he was scrutinizing. 

A grin spread across his face. It lit up his features and it was never more clear to her who she'd taken after. His hair was the same unruly black as her own. They shared the same bright blue eyes. It appeared they even shared a nervous tic; her eyes tracked the large, tan, hand that he ran through his hair. She wished she could glare at the man, to appear indifferent to him, but his eyes were so earnest and full of hope that she didn't have it in her.

"Hi, uh, Dad." She awkwardly waved her right hand. "It's... good? To see you." She shuffled her feet back and forth in discomfort and runs her hand once more through her hair. Poseidon's grin grew wider; he'd noticed what she had earlier.

Poseidon stood from the high back chair he'd been sitting in. The table was the biggest clam shell she'd ever seen! Percy stares with curiosity at the table, it was flipped with the shell dipping in. How in the world did that work? A glint caught her eye as she leaned forward and she discovers a large plate of glass. That's how then. "How have you been? Everything has been well?" Percy's head jerks up as he walks around the table to stand before her. Poseidon reaches his hand out to place on her shoulder, but quickly retracts it when Percy takes a half-step back. Percy pointedly ignores the hurt in his eyes.

With a tentative smile in her fathers direction and a wistful look in her eyes, she speaks, "I've been good. I'd actually just returned from Camp Jupiter. I stayed with Jason and Annabeth in New Rome. Mr. D said you wanted to see me." Poseidon's features shift with the mention of the Roman camp. It's an odd moment for her when she realizes she's staring Neptune in the face. Two different aspects of her father, yet they were much the same. Once his features shifted back she continues on, "or I guess it was actually Amphitrite that wanted to see me." Percy glances to the curtain the goddess disappeared behind.

Percy jumps to the side, heart racing frantically in her chest. How had she not realized that the goddess had returned? She stares directly into Amphitrite's deep brown eyes feeling more than a little foolish for allowing herself to be snuck up on.

An amused smile tugs at Amphitrite's lips. Amphitrite turns her head slightly and the smile falls when she meets the eyes of her husband. Of course he was displeased with his daughters reaction, thus meaning he was angry with her. She tries to ignore him and instead looks down at the object she had brought out with her. Thrusting it in Percy's direction she says, "This is it." Percy reaches out slowly, still slightly weary from her scare and the older woman huffs impatiently. "I do not see how you lasted against the Titans or Gaia if you are this slow at a simple task."

"Amphitrite!" Poseidon shouts. He glares harshly at his wife, "Watch how you speak to my daughter!"

Percy's face flushes brightly. She refuses to look in her father's direction, instead she squares her shoulders, tilts her head up defiantly, and stares straight ahead. Percy's face softens when she notices that slight distress on her stepmothers face. It wasn't very noticeable, but she would have to be dumb as dirt to not have seen the pain within the deities eyes. Percy grabs hold of the square object, it was a painting. She stares down into the face of two vastly different gods than the ones in front of her now.

In the painting, they both look much younger. Early to mid twenties she would guess. Here Amphitrite had a pair of long tan legs that seem to go on for miles. She wore a long black dress that had splits clean up to her hip on both sides and a plunging neckline on her front. There on top of her head set the crown. It is silver. Well, for the most part. You can tell all parts are made of silver that had been painted. In the direct center, there is a medium sized seahorse with a deep blue eye. Surrounding it is blue and dark pink shells varying in type along with pearls. There are cockles and scallops and a few cones here and there. The beauty surrounding the crown and the goddess herself was enchanting. She looked so happy!

Percy clears her throat. Was Poseidon's penchant for cheating the cause that stole the happy glow Amphitrite once had? Percy forces the thought from her mind, now wasn't the time to think of how she inadvertently added to the fact. Glancing up, she flinches away when she sees the intense look held within Amphitrite's eyes. "So this is it then?" Percy asks her quietly. Amphitrite simply nods. "It's beautiful." Percy whispers. She tries to hand the painting back to Amphitrite. An intense urge to rid herself of it has taken over.

Amphitrite doesn't even look down, she turns from Percy and heads to the same golden curtain, "keep it. I'm sure you'll take others along on this quest." Amphitrite stops at the curtain, her hand holding it open. She turns her head to the side and says, "I have more important things to do. Return here in two days. I will have something to help you." Then she leaves.

Glancing to her father, she goes to speak but he doesn't give her the chance, "Walk with me, Percy."

It wasn't a request.

With a strangely heavy heart, Percy follows along behind Poseidon.

~~

This time around, Percy took her chance to observe the watery surroundings. Everything was in hues of greens, blues, teals, and yellows. It took her breath away completely. 

Her father walked beside her at a sedate pace as he allowed her the chance to see his home. This was something he was obviously proud of; this watery paradise that had stood far longer than she could ever hope to be around. Atlantis has been here since her father had claimed the sea as his own and it would be here long after civilization would fall and her bones would be no more than dust settled into the earth. 

Percy couldn't help but think about how Annabeth would see this place. The architecture, the colors, the decoration. Everything.

It was several minutes later of walking that Percy began to grow uncomfortable. The prevailing silence that surrounded them had far surpassed awkward. Percy found herself silently begging for Poseidon to speak. To say whatever it is that he wants to.

'Please for the love of the Gods, just say something!' Percy sighs, bubbles slipping past her lips and rush to the coral and barnacle speckled ceiling above.

Poseidon glances over to his daughter. An amused glint lighting up his eyes with mirth making them shine brightly. The God found his lips tugging into a grin full of nostalgia. He couldn't tell most days who Percathea reminded him of the most. He held no doubt who she looked most like. Her hair was as unruly as his own, if her hair hadn't been pulled back, it would have fallen to just below her shoulder blades. It was as black as the sea was during a tropical storm at night that had spawned from his mood. The wasn't his own, that was all Sally. His grin turns wistful as he remembers moments past that he had with Sally. His fingers running through her curls.

Percathea's eyes, the color and shape were the same as his. The same greenish blue that darkened and lightened with their mood. And just like his own, if you knew them, and knew them well, every flicker or glint in her eyes identified how she felt. Her nose was thinner, but they shared the same slope, elegant in appearance. Her lips were the only other thing his daughter noticeably shared with her Sally.

His train of thought had a point. He could read her like the back of his own hand in this moment. She was impatient.

"I suppose that is another thing you've gotten from me. Then again, Sally could never take long silences either."

Percy blushed at having her discomfort discovered. She smiled sheepishly up at Poseidon. "I'm sorry. It's just," she trails off, Poseidon nods and beckons her to continue with his hand, "I guess I'm just not good with silences when I'm nervous." She admits with a whisper. She shrugs her shoulders, trying her best to appear nonchalant despite what she'd just said. She started at the sudden laughter bellowing from her father.

"You need not be nervous, Percy." He stops and turns his body towards her. He reaches out and settles a hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubs back and forth against her skin. "No harm shall befall you here. This I swear."

Percy's eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head. "No! That's, that's not why I'm nervous! I just, I guess with everything that I've learned today, I'm waiting for something to happen. Every quest I've ever been issued, there's always something bad that follows." Poseidon seems to have once again misunderstood her. He seems hurt by her words. Feeling guilty, she rushes on, "Something bad is always following. Like the object! The lightening bolt to prevent a war, the fleece to save the camp, Lady Artemis, the Athena Parthenos, my cohorts-"

Poseidon jumps in quickly, "I see what you mean... you are not wrong." Percy's sighs and crosses her arms in defeat. "The crown is not just a crown."

"What do you mean?"

"The crown," he ducks his head down so he is eye level with Percy, "is a key to the dungeon of the most dangerous creature of the sea." The hand that he'd never removed from her shoulder tightens then. "The Kraken."

**Author's Note:**

> Percy: Katie McGrath  
> Triton: Richard Madden  
> Poseidon: Jason Momoa or Henry Cavill  
> Amphitrite: Monica Bellucci  
> Jason: Hunter Parrish  
> Reyna: Phoebe Tonkin  
> Annabeth: Cariba Heine


End file.
